Update:De toekomst van RuneScape
Hallo iedereen, Ik wil mezelf graag voorstellen aan jullie allen. Mijn naam is Mark Gernhars en ik ben de nieuwe CEO van Jagex, de ontwikkelaars van RuneScape. Ik werk al een tijdje bij Jagex en ze hebben besloten om mij spelontwikkelaar te maken. Wij werken met teams die niet alleen passief bezig zijn met games maar er ook van houden om de games te spelen die we ontwikkelt hebben. We gaan een aantal verbetering in RuneScape maken. Ook gaan we een aantal negatieve zaken uit RuneScape halen en ik wil me excuseren voor de fouten die in RuneScape zijn opgetreden in het verleden. Om te beginnen zullen we meer open staan en luisteren voor onze spelers. Sommigen onder jullie vinden dat Jagex een afgesloten bedrijf is en dat is niet hoe we vooruit willen gaan. In tegenstelling tot andere bedrijven is het niet onze stijl om veel reclame te maken over ons bedrijf en het uit te schreeuwen hoe groot we maar niet zijn. We verkiezen het om er niet mee om te gaan om alleen maar leuke spelletjes te ontwikkelen, maar dat betekent niet dat het ons niet boeit wat jij te vertellen hebt. Een goed voorbeeld van dit is dat veel gratis leden ons vertelt hebben dat de ze de video advertenties zeer vervelend vinden omdat ze het spel hinderen. Zo hebben we het video-effect direct stop gezet.We geven het nu toe dat dit effect frustrerend is als je enkel RuneScape wilt spelen en we vinden het belangrijker dat jij plezier hebt in het spel dan dat wij geld binnen halen. (Zal wel!) We hebben het video-effect nu verwijdert. We zijn ook van plan om de manier te veranderen om te communiceren met jou. We gaan ook de Development Diaries (agenda van ontwikkeling) terugbrengen maar we gaan ons meer focussen op de projecten waar we momenteel aan werken. Deze zullen de behind the scenes (achter de schermen) vervangen, omdat dit soms alleen bij woorden bleef maar niet bij uitvoering. We zullen je nu verrassen met een andere en betere inhoud. We willen ook een aantal misverstanden rond de gratis versie van RuneScape ophelderen. RuneScape is anders dan alle andere MMO’s, omdat er in de gratis versie heel veel te beleven is (we schatten dat je 2000 uur bezig bent om alle skills 99 te krijgen en de quests te voltooien) en het is niet alleen maar een demo voor de membersversie. We zien de membersversie als een uitbreidingspakket voor mensen die echt van het spel houden en we vinden dat beide spelletjes op hun manier zelfstandig zijn. Ik wil mijn excuses aanbieden voor het doorgaans te veel promoten van de voordelen van het lidmaatschap aan de gratis spelers. Ik beloof echt dat je net zoveel van de membersversie zult houden als je van de gratis versie doet en dat is een voldoende grote drijfkracht voor mij. Als je niet van het gratis spel op zijn manier kunt genieten, doen we ons werk niet goed. We zullen de gratis versie blijven verbeteren en zo leuk mogelijk maken, omdat we weten dat dit de manier is waarop iedereen voor het eerst RuneScape ontdekt. We willen ook over alle aspecten van het spel, van grafische verbeteringen tot nieuwe spelmechanieken, een opmerking voor de lange termijn maken. Wat bij veel mensen de laatste tijd is gaan opkroppen en wat we nu voor eens en voor altijd uit de wereld willen helpen, is de opvatting dat RuneScape voor kinderen is. Dat is absoluut niet het geval. We zien echter hoe deze kijk is ontstaan. Dat kom door de overenthousiaste chatfilter, quickchatwerelden, het “verdommen” van humor en verhaallijnen en bepaalde gebieden in het spel, zoals de Stronghold Security, dat solide veiligheidsadviezen geeft, maar voor oudere spelers misschien als een beetje neerbuigend tegenover de overgrote meerderheid wordt gezien. Ik bied, zonder een blad voor mijn mond te nemen, mijn excuses aan. Om deze fout recht te zetten, hebben we al een paar woorden uit de chatfilter verwijderd en gaan we opnieuw naar elk onderdeel waarvan we denken dat het te veel op kinderen is gefocust, kijken. RuneScape heeft het voordeel dat de spelersdemografie een van de meest diverse in de spelletjesbranche is. Het vertegenwoordigt de wereldpopulatie goed. Als verantwoordelijk bedrijf moesten we door bepaalde reglementen aan een aantal veiligheidsvoorschriften gaan voldoen. We moesten de online veiligheid van jongere spelers garanderen en maakten daarom een Quick chat voor spelers onder een bepaalde leeftijd, maar dat was om aan de wet te voldoen en niet om die spelers tegemoet te komen waarvoor het spel is bedoeld. Het is misschien het vermelden waard dat er 4 van de 165 RuneScape-werelden quickchatwerelden zijn. Zoals we al eerder vertelden, zijn we gamers in hart en nieren en we willen spelletjes en updates maken waar we zelf van zouden houden. Ik ben een actieve RuneScape-speler en ben een beetje over de 21 :) We willen ook vertellen dat we met onze fans in de RuneScape-gemeenschap samenwerken om het spel een leukere plaats te maken. We zullen evenementen en toernooien organiseren en als moderator deelnemen in het spel om meer ondersteuning te geven en RuneScape een leuker spel te maken. Om dingen in dit nieuwe tijdperk van openheid te beginnen, zal ik jullie vragen beantwoorden. Tot de volgende week zal er een onderwerp in het subforum News and Announcements op het forum open zijn voor vragen. Binnen een week zal ik de antwoorden op een aantal vragen plaatsen. Het staat je vrij om mee te doen en een vraag te stellen over wat jij van het spel vindt. Veel plezier! Mod MMG Algemeen directeur van Jagex